A Fleeting Moment
by taitofan
Summary: A series of little glimpses into the relationship between Akatsuki's two art enthusiasts. Finished!
1. Epsilon

A Fleeting Moment

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and pupaphilia

Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Naruto is by having lots of merchandise. In other words, not at all.

Author's Note: I didn't think I could write full SasoDei without messing it up, so I decided that drabbles were the way to go. But my drabbles tend to grow… So one sentence drabbles sounded perfect. And thus… I did just that! Spoilers up chapter 317. Some of these are before the time-skip, some are after, and none are related. Please tell me which ones you like so I can write a real SasoDei fic in the future!

1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-28-06

* * *

01. Motion  
Deidara was always in motion, going so far as to kick his irritable partner in his sleep. 

02. Cool  
Whenever Deidara saw Sasori fighting out of Hiruko, he thought to himself, '_Sasori-danna is so cool un_.'

03. Young  
Though it probably was perverted to admit it, Sasori's young face always turned Deidara on.

04. Last  
Deidara thinks back to the last conversation he had with his danna before he died—arguing about art—and decides that he doesn't regret it.

05. Wrong  
If loving his bratty partner was wrong, then Sasori didn't want to be right—clichés and all.

06. Gentle  
One might not think that wooden hands would be gentle, but when the puppet master cleaned and dressed his partner's wounds, Deidara couldn't think of a softer touch.

07. One  
Sasori didn't see how he could possibly refuse when Deidara asked, "Can I have one last kiss before we leave, un?"

08. Thousand  
There were a thousand reasons why their relationship shouldn't work, but they never did like following the rules.

09. King  
Sasori could have been the king for all he cared; Deidara still would have argued about art with him.

10. Learn  
It took a while to learn all of the spots that made Deidara scream, but it was all worth it to see him writhe like that.

11. Blur  
Deidara was a blur in the sky on his clay bird, but Sasori's well-trained eye could always find him.

12. Wait  
Sasori insisted that he hated his partner, but Deidara was more than willing to wait until he was over his bad case of denial.

13. Change  
Deidara might have been loud and obnoxious most of the time, but Sasori wouldn't change him for the world.

14. Command  
Deidara's loud personality commanded total attention, and Sasori was no exception to his charms.

15. Hold  
Sasori would kill anyone who knew, but he secretly liked it when Deidara held him close in the dead of night.

16. Need  
Deidara only needed three things to be happy: art, food, and his Sasori-danna.

17. Vision  
To say Sasori was a vision of loveliness was a horrible understatement, and much to the puppet master's dislike, Deidara liked to remind the rest of Akatsuki of the fact on a regular basis.

18. Attention  
No matter what Sasori was doing, Deidara knew he could get his danna's attention just by showing a little skin.

19. Soul  
Sasori might have been a puppet, but Deidara figured that since he still had a soul, there was nothing wrong with loving him.

20. Picture  
Though he was gone, Deidara only had to close his eyes and he could see a perfect picture of his Sasori-danna.

21. Fool  
"_You're a fool_" was Sasori's way of saying "_I love you brat_."

22. Mad  
They usually got mad at each other when they started discussing art, but the makeup sex afterwards always made it worthwhile.

23. Child  
Deidara might have the attention span of a child, but when he moves _just like that_, Sasori knows that he's all man.

24. Now  
Tobi might be considered his partner now, but in his heart, there'd never be anyone but Sasori.

25. Shadow  
The shadows danced on the wall, making the two ruthless killers seem a little more humane.

26. Goodbye  
Right before Sasori dies, all he can think about is how he wishes he could have said goodbye to his feisty blond lover.

27. Hide  
Sasori hid behind his puppets, Deidara hid behind his smiles, and they both hid their feelings for each other.

28. Fortune  
Deidara didn't know why he had the good fortune of being the only one to see his danna's soft side, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

29. Safe  
It was hard _not_ to feel safe in battle when you had a possessive partner-slash-lover in a giant scorpion puppet watching your back.

30. Ghost  
Deidara secretly hoped that ghosts were real, because then there was a chance that Sasori was still with him.

31. Book  
Deidara had never been more surprised in his life than the day he walked in on Sasori reading the _Kama Sutra_.

32. Eye  
When Sasori demanded to know if he meant _danna_ as master or husband, Deidara's good eye just sparkled with that look of "_I know something you don't know_!"

33. Never  
Deidara would never forgive the little wench who took his danna away from him.

34. Sing  
Sometimes Deidara would sing to annoy his fellow Akatsuki members, but he left the _really_ suggestive lyrics for Sasori's ears only.

35. Sudden  
It was a sudden thing; one day Sasori decided that he couldn't live without that pesky blond who had the nerve to call him danna.

36. Stop  
Deidara couldn't have been happier the day Sasori stopped glaring at him when he said "Sasori-danna."

37. Time  
Sasori was gone and time went on, but Deidara never was quite the same.

38. Wish  
"Your wish is my command Sasori-danna, un," had the additional silent disclaimer, "_But I'm going to do what I want to regardless un._"

39. Torn  
When Deidara knocked over a vial and broke it in the throes of passion, Sasori was torn between yelling at him and kissing him senseless, because he looked _so_ erotic while doing it.

40. History  
Deidara had a history of breaking his toys as a child, but now he had one special puppet that he treated with the utmost care.

41. Power  
Sasori already knew that he was capable of murder, but knowing that he could make someone moan as wantonly as Deidara was gave him a whole new sense of power.

42. Bother  
One day they can't quite make it to the bedroom and Itachi catches them, but they don't bother to explain; everyone already knows anyways.

43. God  
Deidara prayed to every god he could think of that he'd join Sasori wherever went after he died.

44. Wall  
It was times like this, when Deidara was discussing their sex life—complete with hand gestures no less—with a very amused Kisame, that Sasori felt the urge to bash his head against the wall.

45. Naked  
Sasori thought that perhaps if Deidara ever saw himself naked, maybe he'd change his mind about art being a fleeting thing.

46. Drive  
There was no stronger force in the world than Deidara's sex drive after his danna let him have sugar, and Sasori cherished that fact.

47. Harm  
Deidara growled, "Nobody harms my danna un," and promptly blew up the foolish ninja who dared to get in their way.

48. Precious  
Sasori thought it was idiotic to compare eyes to semi-precious gems, but that never stopped him from thinking of sapphires whenever he looked at Deidara.

49. Hunger  
Sasori might not have needed to eat, being a puppet and all, but that didn't mean he didn't hunger for his partner on a regular basis.

50. Believe  
As they lay in a pleasant afterglow, Deidara couldn't help but believe that life couldn't get any better than it was with his danna.


	2. Delta

A Fleeting Moment

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and pupaphilia

Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Naruto is by having lots of merchandise. In other words, not at all.

Author's Note: My first set of SasoDei sentences were so fun that I immediately reclaimed it to do another set. I'm thinking of doing all five sets. Same things as last time: None of these are related, spoilers to chapter 317, different genres and points in time… All in all, just another set of fifty mini drabbles. Hope I'm doing them justice!

1sentence challenge: theme set Delta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-01-06

* * *

01. Air

The first time Deidara got Sasori to take a ride with him, he was rather amused to see that Sasori was prone to air sickness.

02. Apples

Sasori had never like apples, even when he'd needed to eat on a regular basis, but he had no problems licking off the excess juice from Deidara's chin.

03. Beginning

In the beginning, Sasori hadn't wanted Deidara as his new partner, but he'd quickly changed his mind; now Deidara didn't want Tobi as his new partner, but he _knew_ he'd never change his mind.

04. Bugs

"Working the bugs out of your relationship" took on a whole new meaning the first time Deidara found a termite in Sasori's leg.

05. Coffee

Coffee had the same effect on Deidara as sugar did, and Sasori made sure only to let him have it when they were all alone.

06. Dark

In the dark of the night, they could hold each other and forget about the rest of the world for a while.

07. Despair

Deidara had never felt such a feeling of pure and utter despair than when he first laid eyes on the pile of broken wood that was once his danna.

08. Doors

Everyone in Akatsuki knew better than _not_ to knock on Deidara or Sasori's doors, especially after that one time Kisame almost bled to death from a killer nosebleed.

09. Drink

"Want a drink Sasori-danna, un?" probably wouldn't have seemed so perverted if Deidara hadn't been naked when he asked it.

10. Duty

They'd kill each other if duty called, but that didn't mean they'd ever forgive themselves for it.

11. Earth

Deidara might have preferred flying through the sky, but he had to appreciate the earth beneath his bare back the night he and Sasori couldn't wait until they reached an inn.

12. End

Deidara always managed to provide the perfect end to Sasori's days, one way or another.

13. Fall

Deidara wasn't afraid of falling as he soared in the sky, because he knew that Sasori would always catch him.

14. Fire

The look of passion in Deidara's eyes strongly reminded Sasori of a raging fire, burning bright and promising sweet destruction.

15. Flexible

It was only natural that Sasori's limbs were made to be flexible, but Deidara could certainly give him a run for his money in bed.

16. Flying

His clay birds were fine and all, but it was when he was one with Sasori that Deidara _really_ felt like he was flying.

17. Food

Deidara's favorite food wasn't full of sugar or caffeine; rather, he liked anything he could eat in a provocative way to make his danna want to jump him.

18. Foot

"Puppet or not, your feet are _still_ cold Sasori-danna, un!"

19. Grave

Deidara stood alone before the makeshift grave, silently promising his deceased lover that his death wouldn't be in vain.

20. Green

The one time Deidara had gotten Sasori to fly with him, he was sure that the puppet master's face would have been tinged green if it had been possible.

21. Head

"Heads, I choose where we eat; tails, you choose un"—Sasori was sure that Deidara had a two-headed coin.

22. Hollow

When Sasori's hollow chest cavity opened up and that thick cable slowly uncoiled, Deidara tensed in anticipation.

23. Honor

Sasori had once made a promise to protect his young partner, and his honor wouldn't allow him to forget it.

24. Hope

"Sasori-danna, I hope they have one of those vibrating beds, un!"

25. Light

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the light flooding into the room before pressing his face in Sasori's chest and going back to sleep.

26. Lost

The day Sasori lost his life was the day Deidara lost that sparkle in his eye.

27. Metal

Deidara willed himself to relax as a thick metal cable slowly entered him.

28. New

Deidara watched with morbid fascination as Sasori worked on his newest puppet and idly wondered if his danna would do the same to him if he died.

29. Old

Deidara didn't dare to ask how old Sasori was, mostly because then he could pretend that he was practically robbing the cradle instead of the other way around.

30. Peace

Deidara hoped that his danna was resting in peace, but unfortunately, he doubted it.

31. Poison

He knew it was dangerous, but the sweet poison of Sasori's lips always left him craving more.

32. Pretty

Neither would say it—they _were_ in Akatsuki after all—but they both secretly thought that the other was pretty.

33. Rain

Sasori chastised his partner for doing something as childish as dancing in the rain, but a small part of him secretly wanted to join in.

34. Regret

Deidara's biggest regret was that he'd never gotten to tell his danna goodbye.

35. Roses

Sasori wasn't the type to show his affection though frivolous things like roses, but Deidara preferred being tied up and dominated anyways, so it all worked out in the end.

36. Secret

They didn't even bother to keep their not-quite-platonic relationship a secret, because everyone knew better than to taunt them for it anyhow.

37. Snakes

Whenever Sasori saw snakes, he thought of his old partner and immediately was thankful that he had Deidara now.

38. Snow

While on a mission in the Land of Snow, Deidara had tried to throw a snowball at his danna, only to have Sasori actually _laugh_ at him when it got stuck to one of his hands' tongue.

39. Solid

Once, Deidara had been so caught up in a fantasy involving Sasori, a feather duster, and a bottle of caramel sauce that he walked straight into a solid wall; Sasori was just glad that they were at the hideout and not out on a mission.

40. Spring

Itachi noticed that there was always a slight spring in Deidara's step—rather than a limp—after Sasori screwed him; Kisame didn't want to know how he knew this.

41. Stable

Deidara, though rather unstable himself, was the one stable thing in Sasori's hectic life.

42. Strange

Sometimes it was strange to see Sasori rip out someone's spine and then sleep with him hours later, but Deidara managed.

43. Summer

The summer breeze gently ruffled blond hair, and Sasori didn't ever bother to resist running his fingers through it.

44. Taboo

They were both male, Sasori was a puppet, and Deidara was considerably younger than his danna—it was a good thing they liked breaking taboos.

45. Ugly

Deidara didn't know why someone as beautiful as Sasori chose to travel in something as ugly as Hiruko, but he knew better than to question his danna about _that_.

46. War

There was a war going on, one that had taken his danna away from him, and Deidara counted down the days until it claimed his life too.

47. Water

Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara splashed in the water like a child, but a ghost of a smile hovered on his lips.

48. Welcome

Deidara's visible eye lit up as Sasori walked in their room after a rare solo mission, and he managed to whisper "_Welcome back_" in between the kisses he was now receiving.

49. Winter

Deidara might have hated the bitter cold of winter, but just being near Sasori tended to make him feel warmer.

50. Wood

Normal people didn't like having wood and metal shoved inside their bodies, but Deidara had stopped pretending to be normal a long time ago.


	3. Alpha

A Fleeting Moment

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and pupaphilia

Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Naruto is by having lots of merchandise. In other words, not at all.

Author's Note: Here's the halfway mark! Same warnings as last time… Not related, different genres, spoilers, etc. So I'll just say thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate the support. Well, just two more after this, so enjoy!

1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-03-06

* * *

01. Comfort

Sometimes Deidara wished that once, just once, Sasori would let _him_ do the comforting for a change.

02. Kiss

Sasori took great satisfaction in knowing that he was the only one around who had a lover capable of kissing him three times—simultaneously.

03. Soft

Once, Kisame had witnessed a tender moment between Sasori and Deidara and made a comment about the puppet master going soft; after he finally regained consciousness, he decided to keep his mouth shut from then on.

04. Pain

Sasori ran the needles down Deidara's arms without remorse, because he knew that his lover enjoyed receiving pain just as much as he loved giving it.

05. Potatoes

Deidara flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Sasori, giggling even when he found himself being chased by the Third Kazekage's puppet.

06. Rain

The rain kept Deidara from flying and tended to make him very bored, so he was grateful that his danna could keep him otherwise occupied.

07. Chocolate

Sasori wasn't at all surprised when he found Deidara in his bed, naked, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup.

08. Happiness

Sasori's greatest source of happiness came from watching Deidara writhing wantonly beneath him.

09. Telephone

Deidara desperately wanted to tease his danna when he admitted to not knowing how to work a telephone, but unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to either.

10. Ears

Only Sasori knew that Deidara made the most orgasm-inducing sounds if you nipped at the skin right below his ears.

11. Name

Sasori had always been rather fond of his name, but he absolutely adored it when Deidara whimpered it like that.

12. Sensual

As Deidara saw it, only Sasori could make searching for dry rot look sensual.

13. Death

Only one death had ever upset Deidara in his entire life, and the rest of Akatsuki knew better than to say his name.

14. Sex

Sex with Sasori was always an interesting experience, seeing as he was a puppet and whatnot, but after having that cable inside him so many times, Deidara couldn't imagine it any other way.

15. Touch

Sometimes Sasori's words would pierce Deidara's heart, but just one little touch would always ease the sting.

16. Weakness

Deidara was Sasori's biggest weakness, but luckily, only the blond himself would ever dare to exploit that fact.

17. Tears

It was only when he was alone with his danna that Deidara would let his tears fall.

18. Speed

Sasori wouldn't speed up until Deidara begged prettily for it.

19. Wind

Deidara felt the wind that coursed over his face and smirked down at his danna shuffling through the sand, still finding his lover's airsickness amusing.

20. Freedom

Deidara had always longed for freedom, but oddly enough, he didn't mind the strings that kept him bound to Sasori.

21. Life

"Let me show you something Deidara…" turned out to lead to one of the most pleasurable experiences of the blond's life.

22. Jealousy

Sasori wasn't normally a jealous man, but when he watched Deidara licking that popsicle…

23. Hands

The mouths on Deidara's hands helped in the blond's noble quest to kiss every last spot on Sasori's body.

24. Taste

One taste of Sasori's cold lips was all it took for Deidara to become hopelessly addicted.

25. Devotion

Devotion to his danna was the only thing keeping Deidara alive; after all, he still needed to get revenge before they could be together.

26. Forever

"Art is something that should last forever" just made Deidara roll his eyes.

27. Blood

Nothing got their blood pumping like shedding the blood of their enemies together.

28. Sickness

Akatsuki considered love to be a sickness, but as he lay in Sasori's arms, Deidara figured that there was a lot of sickness going around these days.

29. Melody

The sounds of their grunts and moans probably disgusted other people, but to Sasori and Deidara, it was the sweetest melody they'd ever heard.

30. Star

Childish or not, Deidara made nightly wishes on stars in hopes that he could somehow get his danna back.

31. Home

Neither Sasori nor Deidara could ever return to their villages, but they didn't mind—to them, home was wherever the other was.

32. Confusion

Sasori still felt confused when Deidara begged for his inhuman touch, but who was he to question his motives?

33. Floor

Deidara's greatest fear was that he'd lose his danna, and the day he was forced to face that fear was the worst day of his life.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Deidara watched the lighting with rapt fascination, leaning against Sasori's chest just a little bit more than usual when the thunder boomed.

35. Bonds

Deidara half-heartily struggled against the chakra strings keeping him tied to the bed, not-so-secretly loving the bonds that Sasori was so fond of himself.

36. Market

Sometimes, during long missions, they'd walk down to the market and Deidara would mentally keep track of how many people mistook them for a married couple.

37. Technology

Sometimes Deidara loved technology—especially when he rigged his mechanical eye to see through Sasori's robes…

38. Gift

Deidara was oddly touched when he received a birthday gift from Sasori—a bird that he'd turned into a puppet.

39. Smile

When Deidara stopped smiling all of the time, Tobi concluded that it was because he wasn't Sasori.

40. Innocence

It always amazed Sasori that no matter what happened, Deidara still managed to keep that air of innocence around him.

41. Completion

Deidara gasped and saw white, having found completion, and then felt oddly empty as Sasori recalled the cable to his stomach cavity.

42. Clouds

Deidara stopped watching the clouds for good when one reminded him of his deceased danna.

43. Sky

Deidara raised his gaze to the sky, trying to forget that it was Tobi down there and not his danna.

44. Heaven

It didn't matter what happened once he died, because Deidara found heaven on earth every time Sasori kissed him.

45. Hell

Deidara had no doubts that he'd be going to hell once he died, and he looked forward to it—that's where Sasori would be after all.

46. Sun

Deidara was like the sun—warm, bright, and able to make people like Sasori dependent on his survival.

47. Moon

Sasori was like the moon—the opposite of his sunny lover in every possible way.

48. Waves

Sasori watched his fiery blond lover ride the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body and almost wished that he'd kept his own human body, until he decided that watching Deidara was satisfying enough.

49. Hair

Sasori ran a hand through his lover's long blond hair, enjoying the pleased moan he received almost as much as Deidara enjoyed the sensation

50. Supernova

"I know, I know; art is a bang," Sasori sighed as one of Deidara's larger clay spider bombs lit up the sky like a supernova.


	4. Gamma

A Fleeting Moment

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and pupaphilia

Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Naruto is by having lots of merchandise. In other words, not at all.

Author's Note: Only one left after this… Well, not much to say really. All of the notes from the previous theme sets I've done should suffice. Same spoiler warnings too. Please tell me which ones you like the best!

1sentence challenge: theme set Gamma

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-21-06

* * *

01. Ring

Deidara felt his blood boil every time he saw that _idiot_ wearing his danna's ring.

02. Hero

They were far from being heroes, but without those silly heroic restrictions, villains could have more fun together anyway.

03. Memory

Sasori was only a memory away, but Deidara would still give _anything_ to get the real thing back.

04. Box

Loving a living puppet took some real out-of-the-box thinking, and luckily, Deidara had always been awfully good at doing just that.

05. Run

Deidara ran after his partner, wondering how he could shuffle so damn_ fast_ under that bulky puppet.

06. Hurricane

Their mission was delayed by a hurricane, so they made the most of their free time by spending the day in bed.

07. Wings

The blades on Sasori's back reminded Deidara of wings—the kind you might find on a fallen angel from a twisted nightmare.

08. Cold

Sasori's words were cold, but Deidara prided himself in being the only one to notice the slight warmth in them.

09. Red

If Sasori got rough, Deidara would find red cuts littered over his pale skin, but no matter how hard the blond dug at his lover, he only got splinters.

10. Drink

Sasori drank up the sight of his blond partner beneath him, his mind chanting '_mine_' all the while.

11. Midnight

Midnight came and went, and with it, an old year ended while a new began; Deidara couldn't have thought of a better spot to greet the new year than right there with his danna.

12. Temptation

The temptation that Deidara offered, faults and all, was too great for Sasori to ignore—so he simply stopped trying to.

13. View

It was no secret that Akatsuki members had a twisted view of the world, so the fact that Sasori and Deidara found slaughtering an entire village to be a romantic experience was really no big surprise.

14. Music

"Sasori-danna, more un!"—ah, music to his ears.

15. Silk

Sasori's body was mostly wood and metal, but Deidara loved running his fingers through the puppet master's silky red hair.

16. Cover

Sasori traveled under the familiar cover of Hiruko, something Deidara didn't quite understand but respected nonetheless.

17. Promise

Deidara promised himself that if he got out of this one alive, he'd never make another joke about Sasori and "morning wood" ever again.

18. Dream

"Sasori-danna, I had the greatest dream about you, me, and strawberries un!"

19. Candle

Sasori looked deceptively innocent in the soft candlelight, and extremely sexy too, in Deidara's opinion.

20. Talent

Sasori could attest to the fact that Deidara was a man of many talents, and a good chunk of them came from his tongues.

21. Silence

It seemed that the only way Sasori could get his partner to be silent was to keep his mouth otherwise occupied.

22. Journey

Even by Deidara's drama queen standards, Sasori highly doubted that going to the bathroom to find lubricant constituted as a "long, dangerous journey un!"

23. Fire

Though Sasori often ridiculed Deidara's choice of "art," he still appreciated the exquisite sight of the fire an explosion left behind.

24. Strength

Sasori used his last bit of strength to pray to any listening deities that Deidara was okay.

25. Mask

Deidara carefully regarded his new partner, hidden behind that giant puppet, and decided that he's be the one to crack Sasori's mask.

26. Ice

"It's not funny un!" was Deidara's indignant cry when Sasori found his partner's hand tongues stuck to an icy poll.

27. Fall

Sasori watched with carefully hidden fondness as Deidara jumped merrily in the brightly colored fall leaves.

28. Forgotten

"Perhaps you've forgotten, but _I_ am _your_ danna, and I suggest that you put my puppet down before I let it poison you."

29. Dance

Deidara's cries of "I crave amusement—dance my puppet, dance!" earned him the privilege of sleeping on the floor for the next week.

30. Body

If Sasori's body was an example of the art that he so clearly preferred, than Deidara couldn't help but see why he liked it so much.

31. Sacred

"For the love of all things sacred Deidara, put that down or you'll be sleeping outside from now on!"

32. Farewells

Deidara refused to say his last farewells, as that would mean accepting that Sasori really was gone.

33. World

Deidara was childish, impulsive, easily angered, and an overall annoyance, but Sasori wouldn't change the brat for the world.

34. Formal

Akatsuki members weren't exempt from filling out formal mission reports, and that was the reason why Deidara was trying to decide how to explain that he'd blown up half of a village because some drunken guy had groped _his_ Sasori-danna.

35. Fever

Deidara murmured things about "love," "Sasori-danna," and "un"—Sasori chalked it up to his partner's fever, even when he knew better.

36. Laugh

Sasori, quite simply, did _not_ laugh; when Deidara finally got a chuckle out of him, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

37. Lies

They were criminals, and therefore, they were prone to lying, but Deidara clung to the hope that the quiet declarations spilling from his partner's lips were the truth.

38. Forever

Deidara had thought that his lover would last forever, so it was understandable that he was devastated when he was proven wrong.

39. Overwhelmed

The first time they made love—though Sasori would _never_ call it that—Deidara was overwhelmed by the strange, yet highly erotic, accommodations that had to be made.

40. Whisper

Sasori had to use every ounce of willpower he'd gathered over the years to stop himself from jumping Deidara when he started whispering those scandalous things during the latest Akatsuki meeting.

41. Wait

Wait for it, _wait_—Deidara screamed and Sasori smirked.

42. Talk

Deidara was the talker of the two, so it was lucky for them that Sasori was good at listening.

43. Search

No matter how hard he searched, Deidara could never find a flaw on his danna that couldn't be fixed within a few minutes.

44. Hope

"Deidara, you should hope, for your own safety, that I can repair that…"

45. Eclipse

When Deidara smiled like that, everything else in the world was eclipsed by that intense rush of love he felt.

46. Gravity

Sasori kissed Deidara, and gravity was the only thing keeping their feet on the ground.

47. Highway

"It's my way or the highway" was okay by Deidara, because Sasori's way usually ended up involving sex at some point.

48. Unknown

Deidara poked the unknown purple blob hesitantly, sure that the only reason Sasori was so adamant about him trying new thing was because his danna didn't have to eat them too.

49. Lock

Sasori died and Deidara locked up his heart, knowing that no one would ever get in again because his danna still had the only key.

50. Breathe

Sasori watched Deidara breathe softly in his sleep and thought how easy it would be to reach out and—he shook his head, gently kissed his partner's forehead, and settled back down to watch more.


	5. Beta

A Fleeting Moment

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and pupaphilia

Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Naruto is by having lots of merchandise. In other words, not at all.

Author's Note: Wow, _finally_, the last one, complete with Hidan and Kakuzu cameos! …I kinda forgot all about this fic after I got out of the Naruto fandom, but now I'm back and finally have it done! It's been really fun writing these, and I hope everyone has enjoyed the 250 SasoDei moments I've envisioned. Throughout the humor, fluff, angst, and sex I've been reminded why this is my OTP, and I must say that now that I'm done, I love it even more. Long live SasoDei!

1sentence challenge: theme set Beta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-01-07

* * *

01. Walking

After their first time together, Deidara felt like dancing on air—unfortunately, he had to settle for walking with a slight limp while Sasori smiled smugly beside him.

02. Waltz

Sasori is out of Hiruko and moving about the enemies in a waltz of blades and blood and poison—Deidara watches out of the corner of his eye and hopes that the dying shinobi are honored that they get to see something so exquisite before they expire.

03. Wishes

Occasionally Deidara wishes that his danna would say those three little words back, but it was all right, because deep down he already knew it was true anyway.

04. Wonder

Sometimes Sasori wakes up and the middle of the night to odd slurping sounds, and he wonders if his partner knows that the hands on his mouth are capable of licking him as Deidara sleeps.

05. Worry

Deidara didn't worry when he left Sasori to fight against the little girl and the old woman by himself—after all, it wasn't like Sasori could _die_ or anything…

06. Whimsy

On a whim, Sasori fashions a nervous system out of chakra so he can feel what Deidara feels; after all is said and done, he decides that such feelings are better left to someone who is better physically equipped for dealing with them.

07. Waste/Wasteland

Deidara had just been assigned as Sasori's new partner, and any apprehension he'd initially felt at the thoughts of meeting the infamous puppet master washed away once he saw the wasteland that was to be his new room—"…You're such a slob un!"

08. Whiskey and rum

Deidara giggled and swayed dangerously after a night of drinking; Sasori helped his partner get back to their room, glad to be away from all those people who'd had the "_privilege_" of hearing the blond sing drunken, off-key love songs to his danna.

09. War

It's a war, and Deidara knows all too well that casualties are to be expected, but that doesn't stop his devastation when Sasori is among those lost.

10. Weddings

The tale of how _Sasori_ became _Sasori-danna_ was a rather amusing one involving a tipsy Deidara in a dress, a secretly amused Sasori, and a drunk-off-his-ass Hidan deciding that he was qualified to marry a man and a living puppet—Kakuzu made a lot of money when Deidara bought the negatives from his impromptu wedding.

11. Birthday

"Happy Birthday Sasori-danna!" was met with a glare, mostly due to the fact that the cake Deidara had set in front of him was _completely_ covered with candles.

12. Blessing

Deidara stopped believing in religion a long time ago, but when Hidan catches them in the hall—Sasori's synthetic tongue down his throat, the two of them still covered in blood from their latest mission, having not _quite_ made it to the bedroom—and informs them that Lord Jashin gives such a violent couple his blessing, he can't help but smile a bit.

13. Bias

When Tobi asks him who the strongest member in Akatsuki is, Deidara _knows_ that he's biased, but he readily answers "It was Sasori-danna un" regardless.

14. Burning

There's a burning in his eyes that Sasori has never seen before, so when Deidara suddenly launches forward and presses his soft lips to his own synthetic ones, he allows himself a bit of shock.

15. Breathing

Sasori doesn't exist like his partner does, but when Deidara's breathing hitches and he arches his back like that, he doesn't need to—just seeing it is enough.

16. Breaking

Every now and then Sasori would bring Deidara to the breaking point only to nurse him back for no other reasons than that he _could,_ and the blond would let him.

17. Belief

They both have very different beliefs on the nature of art, but they can always agree that the things they do together late at night are the most beautiful masterpiece of all.

18. Balloon

Deidara looked positively innocent as he inconspicuously sent a tiny clay spider to rest on a little girl's balloon; Sasori smirked when there was a loud pop followed by shrill crying seconds later.

19. Balcony

Deidara leaned over the balcony in their inn room to take in the view while Sasori stood a few feet behind him and took in an even _better_ view.

20. Bane

Deidara glared at the bane of his existence, wondering why he couldn't have just died with Sasori rather than being stuck with _Tobi_ of all people.

21. Quiet

"If you don't want to get caught," Sasori whispered during the meeting as he slipped his hand under Deidara's cloak and down his pants, "then I suggest you keep quiet."

22. Quirks

Everyone in Akatsuki has their little quirks—immortal religious zealots, multiple heart containing moneygrubbers, cannibalistic plants, sharks with big swords, apathetic teenagers with brother complexes—but sometimes, as he was picking splinters out of the tongues on his palms, Deidara wished that he and Sasori could have had quirks that didn't conflict so much…

23. Question

Hidan started ranting that Deidara was going to hell, and the blond hoped that he was right, if only so he could see Sasori again when he died.

24. Quarrel

During their latest quarrel—about art of course—Sasori didn't know what was more childish, the fact they both had their tongues stuck out at each other, or that fact that he was facing down the tongue on Deidara's right hand.

25. Quitting

Sasori couldn't have cared less when Orochimaru informed him that he was quitting Akatsuki, because a new blond guy had just joined, and now was the _perfect_ time for him to need a new partner…

26. Jump

Deidara jumped right before the poison-tipped coil could hit him, and he swore that if he made it through this one alive, he'd _never_ tell the others about his and Sasori's sex life _ever_ again.

27. Jester

Tobi is now the resident jester of Akatsuki, taking the position that his partner used to have; Deidara doesn't miss the irony of the situation, but it hardly changes his desperate wish that Sasori was still there telling him to stop being such an idiot.

28. Jousting

Everyone rolled their eyes as Sasori and Deidara started up their infamous verbal jousting about art for the umpteenth time, knowing that eventually they'd rush back to their room to settle their differences, just as they always did.

29. Jewel

Deidara suggested that Sasori use real jewels for his eyes for that he could compare them to rubies; Sasori swatted him upside the head and told him not to be ridiculous.

30. Just

"Just shut up already," Sasori growled before pulling his talkative partner close and _making_ him shut up.

31. Smirk

Kakuzu and Hidan returned from a mission in Iwagakure with tales of villagers using Deidara as a ghost story—they even overheard one mother telling her son to behave or Deidara would come and blow him up—and though Deidara was proud of his reputation, Sasori could only smirk at the news and wonder what all those people would think if they knew that their bogeyman could be turned into a moaning, withering mass of flesh by a _puppet_.

32. Sorrow

Deidara had tried drinking his sorrows away, but after he thought he saw his deceased danna in his drunken stupor, he swore off alcohol forever.

33. Stupidity

Deidara idly wondered what it would be like for him to take Sasori for once, then he laughed at his stupidity seconds later—he'd get some nasty splinters from _that_…

34. Serenade

After ingesting more chocolate than could possibly be healthy, Deidara decided that it would be a grand idea to serenade his danna; Sasori let him have his fun for thirty seconds before he grabbed hold of him with chakra strings and proceeded to shut him up the old-fashioned way—kissing him senseless.

35. Sarcasm

"And how are we going to do it, un, use that coil in your stomach?" had been sarcasm, but Sasori decided it was actually a _very_ good idea.

36. Sordid

Sasori sees the sordid remains of the shinobi they'd just killed on Deidara—his cloak, his face, even in his hair—but that doesn't stop him from accepting the celebratory kiss his partner eagerly gives him.

37. Soliloquy

Deidara slammed the door and launched into a soliloquy about how infuriating Sasori was, and how he had no concept of art, and just because he was so sexy and intoxicating gave him _no right_ to act like that, _and_—and he made himself so worked up that he had to go right out and find his partner just to get rid of all his tension.

38. Sojourn

They sojourned in an inn during a long mission and took the opportunity to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies, not caring how loud they might get, and when they checked out the next morning, Deidara had openly laughed when the girl at the counter had blushed and refused to meet their eyes.

39. Share

Sasori looked at his shivering partner and rolled his eyes before commanding him to get over there and share his blanket already—Deidara happily complied.

40. Solitary

Sasori had always been a solitary creature since he'd left his village; one day he got Deidara as his new partner and decided that maybe being alone was overrated.

41. Nowhere

"There's nowhere to run," Sasori breathed as he ran the blade down Deidara's chest and licked away the resulting blood; Deidara moaned at the sensation, knowing he'd never try to run away in the first place.

42. Neutral

Akatsuki rooms weren't exactly cozy, but the occupants still got to decorate them as they saw fit, so when Orochimaru left and Deidara came instead, the first thing he'd said after seeing his new room was, "These neutral colors are boring un, let's add some yellow!"

43. Nuance

Sasori's words were full of just as many nuances as his art was, and it was because of this that Deidara could only smile when his danna called him an insufferable brat.

44. Near

Deidara protested with a frustrated moan when Sasori pulled away with a smirk just as he was near his completion.

45. Natural

As they kiss, Deidara grabs Sasori's hand and proceeds to kiss those too, and though it would look odd to any spectators, to them it was the most natural thing in the world.

46. Horizon

Deidara looked to the horizon as the sun slowly set, trying not to think about how the red hues reminded him of the soft red hair he used to run his fingers through on a regular basis.

47. Valiant

Deidara made a valiant effort to forget about Sasori and go on with his life, but every night through vivid dreams he was reminded of the man who stole his heart and died with it still in his possession.

48. Virtuous

Sasori was hardly what one would consider virtuous, so he had no problems slowly ripping apart the man who dared to lodge a kunai in his partner's leg.

49. Victory

Deidara glanced down from his clay bird to see Sasori impale their target with Hiruko's tale, and he smirked as he thought of the many ways they could celebrate their latest victory that night.

50. Defeat

Though he'd been trying to deny it for a long time, Sasori finally sighed in defeat and took Deidara into his arms—"I love you too brat."


End file.
